Bridgette
Bridgette, labeled "The Surfer Girl" was a camper on Total Drama Island and was placed on the Killer Bass. Personality Bridgette is a calm, compassionate surfer girl who loves animals as much as she loves the water. She is a vegetarian, finding creatures to be friends and not food. In contrast to her aquatic aptitude, Bridgette is known for being clumsy on land, which can often lead to severe results. She believes in "building bridges, not walls," even when competition is not a factor. According to Bridgette herself, she cannot stay mad at someone for very long. Total Drama Island Bridgette is the tenth contestant to arrive on the island in Not So Happy Campers. She first introduces herself to the guys and Geoff quickly introduces himself. She is also greeted by Beth, and while doing all this she is shown to be a bit clumsy, hitting Chris on his head and almost knocking out Harold, Duncan and Trent with her surfboard as she turns around. She was later placed on the Killer Bass were she quickly made enemies with Sadie when she tried to become friends with her. But, unknowingly Sadie wanted only one friend. That was with Katie. At the challenge, Bridgette was about to jump off the cliff, but was stopped by Katie who also yells at her for "trying" to steal her best friend. Later on the Killer Bass win the second challenge because of Ezekiel. During the victory, Bridgette tries to hug Ezekiel but he walks away, because of his hate towards girls. In The Big Sleep, Geoff and Bridgette bond on a surfboard in the water. She explains that, however hard she tries, she can't make friends here at camp. Geoff then states their friends. Later, she does well in the 2k run and was shown eating the fest and later being full. During the challenge, Bridegette and Geoff are shown snuggling and talking about what they both like. Later on during the challenge, Bridgette is one of two remaining contestants who are still awake. The other being Heather. She does ,however, fall asleep, meaning the Killer Bass loose. At the Elimination Ceremony, Ezekiel tells Bridgette that if she was a guy the Killer Bass would've won. In the confessional Duncan rigged the votes for unknown reasons to get out Bridgette. This makes her the very first contestant, ever, voted out. Before leaving Geoff and Bridgette share a hug. In DodgeBrawl, Harold had a picture of her with a heart on it. Bridgette was mentioned in Chill and Hunt by Geoff who stated she was hot. Appearances Gallery |-| Total Drama Island= ThUKYH5XSZ.jpg|Promotional Picture 2Unhappy5.png|Bridgette jumping off the cliff. 2Unhappy6.png|Bridgette making the safe zone. GandBThemeSong.png|Bridgette and Geoff bonding. Sleep8.png|Bridgette almost falling asleep. Swimmy.png|Bridgette in her swimsuit. Trivia *Bridgette was the very first contestants to be voted off. *Bridgette is the only contestant to not outrank any other contestant. *She and Geoff are the first two campers voted off on the Killer bass. **Coincidentally, there both in a relationship. *Her and Owen have not yet received a symbol of immunity. *She is the host for the aftermath show. See Also